


The Wonders of the World Wide Web

by Elenhin



Series: home knitting and home cooking [4]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Computer suport., Gen, Knitting, World Wide Web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more part in the home knitted and home cooking series. Requested by Aramirandme81, Anders had made Dawn's aunt a disc with knitting patterns, but she needs help to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonders of the World Wide Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81 who literally gave me the idea

The Wonders of the World Wide Web

 

Anders looked up as a woman entered the office, a bit on the old and plump side, but while the ‘old’ part could normally give him shivers this woman bore it very well and she wasn’t ancient anyway. She had her hair loose and to her shoulders, and wore a simple but quite flattering dress under her coat.

 

He had just been about to see if he could find some inspiration but now he slipped the bottle of vodka back into the fridge. “Can I help you?”

 

Normally he would leave that question to Dawn, she was much better at it, and her desk was positioned by the door for a reason.

 

It was just that he had sent her out to buy something for them both to have with the coffee, becuase  well, she hated it when he started on the vodka this early. It wasn’t like she wouldn’t know what he had in his coffee mug when she got back with the pastries, but at least he did not have to put up with her looks of disapprovement as he poured.

 

“I was really looking for Dawn, I do believe she works here,” the lady started, peeking into the office past Anders who found himself amused by her quiet but straightforward manner.

 

“She’ll be back soon, and you are?” he enquired with a pleasant smile.

 

“I’m her aunt, Gracie,” she smiled.

 

“Anders,” he held out his hand and shook hers. “Dawn’s aunt? then it is you I should thank for the pullover?” He wasn’t wearing it at the moment, having found himself much too hot for it in spite of the fact that he had been shivering when he arrived at the office in the morning.

 

“Oh, that was nothing,” she waved it away. “Dawn told me how you had no heating in here, why, it sounded just horrible. I couldn’t let the poor girl freeze and while she do go on about you at times I know she do care for you,” she added and Anders smirked. Apparently Dawn’s aunt was not afraid to speak her mind, but she did so in a gentle way that took the edge out of what might have been hurtful words.

 

“Yes, well, whatever terrible stories Dawn has told you about me, I’m afraid they’re true,” he mused. “Would you like something while you wait? I have coffee and water, but I don’t know where Dawn hides her tea, I never drink that stuff.”

 

“I could see my way to some coffee,” she decided. “And I should tell you I very much liked the cookies. It was a very sweet gesture, and it proved what i’ve been suspecting all along. You are not the wanker it sounds like half the time.”

 

Anders nearly burst out laughing as he heard her use such a term, instead he smiled and grabbed a coffee mug.

 

“I wouldn’t be too sure, ‘wanker’ is the general description of me,” he mused as he continued to prepare the coffee.

 

“Oh pish, don’t listen to the fools,” she smiled. “Thank you dear,” she accepted the mug as well as his offer for sugar. “Now, really I came becuase I must ask Dawn about this,” fishing into her purse she dug out the cd Anders had prepared for her. He had found a binder with his grandmothers knitting descriptions. “I am not so old I don’t know what it is, but I imagine I’m a little too old just the same,” she sighed. “I couldn’t get anything from it. She said it was something you put together, was it not?”

 

“Yeah,” Anders nodded. “It’s some stuff my Gran collected. She was pretty good at knitting and that stuff. It’s just been lying around in a binder, and she’d hate that. I guess I should have given you the binder, but well,...” he broke off.

 

“You would want to keep that, as you should,” she smiled. “This is just perfect, if only Dawn can show me how this works.” The last she added almost as an afterthought and Anders smiled.

 

“If you’d like, I could show you,” most everyone thought he was a selfish wanker, but with a lady as nice as Dawn’s aunt he did not think anyone could be.

 

“I couldn’t trouble you like that,” she objected but Anders had already brought his laptop over to the conference table.

 

“It’s quite easy really once you get the hang of it,” he smiled. pushing the button for the cd tray he accepted the disc from her and pushing the tray back in. Almost instantly a small dialogue box popped open on the screen asking him what he wanted to do.

 

“Now see,” Gracie pointed to it. “If I had gotten that one I think I could have managed. I was expecting something like it, but nothing happened.”

 

“Sometimes it doesn’t,” Anders agreed. “But it’s quite easy. Computers are all about hitting the right keys. They always do what you tell them too, which isn’t always what you want them to do. But in this case, you push the one with the flag on it, and the ‘e’, and you have a shortcut command.”

  
Dawn pushed the door to the office open just as Anders explained this, and paused. Anders wasn’t exactly a genius when it came to computers, and he left a lot of the work to her because he couldn’t be bothered to learn how to do it. On the other hand, he knew quite a good deal and could manage most of the tasks if he had to.

 

She was not really surprised that her aunt had wound up having trouble with the disc, she had thought it was a real possibility and had urged her to ask her for help if she needed it. She had thought that her aunt would call her and ask her to come over to do it, perhaps have dinner with her. She had not thought she would simply appear at the office.

  
She had certainly not imagined that Anders would help her with it. Yet he sat beside her, a smile on his face as she sipped her coffee and watched what he was doing. Anders was explaining it all, in simple terms and enough jokes to help the learning progress. He kept it easy and funny and had her smiling.

  
After he had shown her, he also urged her to go through the process on her own.

 

“I’m glad I bought extra,” Dawn mused as she put the paper sack down on the table in front of them. “Would you like a refill on that coffee Aunt Gracie?”

 

“Yes, thank you dear,” she nodded. “This sweet young man has been helping me with the disc.”

 

Anders nearly choked as he heard himself being referred to as sweet young man, and Dawn had to smile.

 

“He can be sweet at times,” she mused. “The rest of the time I would very much like to strangle him.”

 

Anders gave her a hurt look at that, then frowned into his coffee mug and Dawn knew he was  wishing there was vodka in it.

 

“Oh, he’s been a real dear,” Gracie beamed. “I had no idea computers could be so useful, I do have one, but sometimes I think I use it only for decoration.”

 

“They do have a few more uses,” Anders opened an internet window on the laptop. “You do know how to get out onto the web?”

 

“Yes, I’ve been using it briefly,” she nodded.

 

“Well, what you want, is to use ‘google’,” Anders smiled. While Gracie sipped her coffee and Dawn watched Anders patiently explained to her how she would get the best hits on google if she wanted to look up patterns or even cooking recipes. He also demonstrated that she could find tutorials for other things than knitting. Such as hairpin lace loom and other traditional methods.

 

Dawn had to smile as she saw her aunt gleefully rubbing her hands together before she took over the laptop.

 

Anders showed her how to save the information, giving her a few helpful tips in that regard as well. He also burned everything she had downloaded to a second cd.

 

“Thank you my boy, you have been such a dear,” she beamed, embracing Anders much to his surprise. “And thank you Dawn, I’ll see if I can’t put some of this to good use,” she smiled. “I think that pattern you found would make a very sweet cardigan for her,” she continued to Anders. “Yes, I think it would be perfect, I must go see if I can find some yarn.”

 

With a thoughtful look on her face she hurriedly left the office.

 

“I did not know you gave computer lessons to old ladies,” Dawn mused, then frowned as Anders went to the fridge after the vodka he had been denied before.

 

“You’re aunt is very nice Dawn,” he smiled. Taking a drink of the coffee laced vodka he went to fetch the pullover. Once more he found himself shivering.

 

“Yes she is,” she nodded. “And now she will also be out surfing the internet, this could get very interesting.”

 

“The internet is good if you know how to use it,” adjusting the pullover he sat down to work. He rather liked Dawn’s aunt, he decided. Not just becuase she had made him the pullover either, but he did like the pullover.

  
The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry...


End file.
